heroes_of_galderonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities
''Cities Throughout the world of Galderon, there are many capitals, cities, villages, and towns speckling the landscape. While there are pre-made Capitals and towns, all members are able to build and maintain their own communities, which has resulted in the creation of many successful player-made dwellings. Pre-made Cities The following cities were created by the Galderon Build Team, prior to the launch of Galderon Beta. Vak Du Shurn Far in the foothills of the Verdun Mountains, the Dwarven capital lies: Vak Du Shurn. Colossal towers shoot up from the moutain the city is dug into. Upon entrance, one is greeted by a combination of raw, natural caverns, and brilliant Dwarven engineering and architecture. Fires light the caves, and despite itself, Vak Du Shurn appears very civilized. It reflects the rough and sturdy characteristics of the Dwarves, while alluding to their innovative traits. It is the center of mining and smithing operations for the entire Dwarven Kingdom, and houses the King and Council of the Dwarves. Cylmara The Elven capital, Cylmara, lies in the grotto of Ilf'Xieza, and is built around the Elder Tree. This tree, being nearly as old as Galderon itself, towers miles above the city. Clymara was the first Elven city in Galderon, and is the staging area for the Elven Council, Elven Army, and most Elven trade. The Elves, being lovers of nature, hold the city and the Elder Tree as sacred. Gru'akmor Gru'akmor is the capital and center of the Orcish realm, and sits in the frozen Gurak Mountains. Despite the many tribes of Orcs living elsewhere, Orcs congregate there to trade and discuss war plans. Though the only dwellings to be found there are small huts, the Orcs are resistant to the cold. Outsiders rarely reach this place, becoming lost in the blinding blizzards of the merciless mountains. Rogath The Heart of the Human Kingdom. The King have his Castle and home here, together with the Human Council. Located by Cerwash Lake and the rivers south and north do the city make a great harbor city. Thus the Humans are also known for their great fishermen. Tain Galderon Beta's spawn point. Tain is a Human settlement located by Cerwash Lake. It a small town rich on trade and often full of travelers. Due to it being the spawn point for all players, many different people come together and meet in this humble town. Player-made Cities The following cities were created by Galderon community members, during the Galderon Beta. Elven: -Elenlond Elenlond was the first player-made Elven village, located due North of Cylmara, on the coast. The village began with a house built into a hill, the first home of Meldorn. The village of Elenlond was then constructed and expanded by the Elf Maechenebon. Elenlond gained over a dozen members from a variety of races, and the style of each building was personalized by the citizen who lived in and built it. This muddled the ability to see an overall building style in Elenlond. Even so, the village flourished and heavily expanded, filling up with shops, jails, pubs, and even a port. Frequently, seeing as the Pirates made their home in the seas North of Fae'lif, Elenlond was raided and ransacked by pirates and their airships. Despite this problem, the citizens fought back and survived. Walls and defenses were construced to protect themselves until the Alliance finally defeated the Pirates in the Battle of Gli'seam. -Edenwatch Refuge Named after the ancient home of the Elves, Edenwatch, this village sits within Elven Territory, at the edge of the desert. Built by the Elven Build Team, Edenwatch Refuge was constructed to solve the Elven housing crisis. Cylmara quickly ran out of dwellings, and the Elves had nowhere to live. Led by Head Architect Raven, the build team constructed a large central building, surrounded by two outer rings of houses. Later, after the fall of The Watch, the guild built their new headquarters and attached it to Edenwatch. It was called "New Watch", and added a more structured segment to the village, instead of just random houses. While the population grew to nearly a dozen or so, few people stayed around Edenwatch, due to its remote location. -Sylfion Sylfion is an Elven port town, constructed at the northern edge of Cerwash Lake. While housing was fairly limited, it was a hub for trading and business between Elves, and with the Humans that shared Cerwash Lake with them. Sylfion, as described by its builder, Raven: ''One day I found the Elven Capitol to be too small to accommodate the population that had taken the kingdom by surprise, so I set off to find our other colonies. I followed our river to a lake, and I found it beautiful. So I constructed for me a shop, and that shop grew into a dock and then eventually into an entire city, My precious gem, Sylfion. It was in Sylfion I truly came into being, throughout the land my name was known as well as Angels and Devils. ''Dwarven: -Alasgar -Silvercrest Home for many people, Silvercrest is a city for itself. King Thoran gave the surrounding area to the City and peace between the two Nations lasted until the very end of Galderon Beta. Many events had taken place in Silvercrest, not all written down here. The founders was first Argyle Campbell and Arnok Battlehammer. However, after many events did Princess Jasmine later take over the city. Orcish: -Dragonfall Dragonfall...The home and Kingdom of the Cutlers. Located in the high, snowy peaks of the Gurak Mountains, it provides housing to Orcs and Cutlers alike. Though it is located in a barren wasteland, it is full of life from the Cutlers. It is the dwelling of the Cutlers, and a place wrought with their religions, beleifs, and brutal fighting skills. Many do not get a chance to reach this place, due to death from the frost of the terrain, or losing track of its location from the snowfall. Human: -Porthwadine With its strategic location on the Human-Elven border did Porthwadine fast became a large settlement. The Human Kingdom and The Elven Territories was in Galderon Beta connected by a naturally created bridge. -Hyran City Hyran City was founded by Quark Krona and his adopted Elven girl Silfy. From a single tower, to a fullscale city do most people remember Hyran City as the home for Hyran Army. Hyran City had it all, shops, walls and a harbor. One of the reasons for its great succes was it location only a few blocks from Rogath, the Human Capital. ''Hyran Army was under a long period one of the most powerful armies in Galderon. 95% of the army was mercenaries and Lord Quark Krona paid for the entire party. You can read more about Hyran Army here. -House Xavier Middle big settlement located by South Cerwash River. Was abandoned after several pirate raids. -Brimhaven Biggest city in the west region of the Human Kingdom. -Urthralios One man decided to create a new colony for the Human Kingdom. The project went better than expected and make it clear how easy Humans can adapt all kind of territories. Urthralios was located on Galderon's far northern coast. -Grifton Another successful Human settlement. Grifton was located on Galderon's largest island. Known by some as ''Saryris Island. ''The island was under King Quark Krona claimed Human territory. -Javak Village A small village on ''Saryris Island. ''It supplied Romus with coal and logs. -Romus Big project by the Royal Family Krona. Meant as a center for all Human activities, it turned out to be a big failure. Big building was constructed, but the projcet was just too big and was in the end abandoned.